Gundam Wing Band
by Goddess of Insanity Nat
Summary: Boy Band life, Gundam Wing style. ^.^ It's short and another of my attempts at humor.


Where did I pull this fic from? You really don't wanna know. It's another lame attempt at humor by me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. The moment you've all been waiting for...THE GUNDAM BOYS!!"   
  
A large limousine pulled up. Girls everywhere began to scream. Then the door opened.   
  
First a guy wearing spandex shorts and a green tank top stepped out. He looked around surly then gave the peace sign.  
  
"OHMIGOD! OHMIGODOHMIGOD!"   
  
"OMAE O KURUSO!"   
  
"HEERO I LOVE YOU!  
  
"KILL ME HEERO!"   
  
These were just a few of the screams that were heard Heero walked into the building. Behind him got out another boy. More screams were heard. This boy had a yard long braid and wore all black.   
  
"OHMIGOD! OHMIGODOHMIGOD!!"  
  
"SHINIGAMI IS BACK FROM HELL!"  
  
"DUO YOU ROCK MY WORLD!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU!!"  
  
Duo just blew kisses to all the girls, making some of them faint. He even winked at a few before he too went into the building.   
  
The next boy to step out was rather tall and had long bangs growing out from his head. The girls screamed even harder.  
  
"OHMIGOD! OHMIGODOHMIGOD!"  
  
"YOU ARE SO CUTE!!  
  
"I LOVE YOU TROWA!"  
  
"HEAVYARMS FOREVER!"  
  
Trowa just nodded his head, kissed a girls hand and then went into the building.  
  
A blonde haired boy stepped from the limo next. The crowd got even louder. He smiled as calls were made to him.  
  
"OHMIGOD! OHMIGODOHMIGOD!"  
  
"MARRY ME QUATRE!"  
  
"YOU MAKE MY HEART SING!"  
  
"YOU ARE THE GREATEST QUATRE!"  
  
Quatre waved before he entered into the building. When the last boy stepped from the car, the crowd went silent. "Stupid Onna's," Wufei muttered.  
  
"Go Wufei!" A voice called from the back of the crowd. Wufei snorted.  
  
"Good for nothing..." he muttered as he entered into the building.  
  
Inside the building, the boys were getting ready to perform.  
  
"It's not fair, but it's okay. I'm going to stop the war, anyway..." Duo sang into the microphone.  
  
"All you people run under your home, the sky is full of missile and their gonna get blown, And all you people run away with your friends cause in the heat of battle everything gets jumpin jumpin..." Quatre warmed his voice up.   
  
"Everybody! Move your body! Everybody! Move your body now! GUNDAM'S BACK ALRIGHT!" Trowa belted out.   
  
Heero grunted into the microphone. "BYE BYE BYE! I'm doing this tonight, there's going to be a big fight I don't want you invovled that's why I fight, come on..." Heero grunted out.   
  
Wufei snorted and banged on his drums. "WIPEOUT!" He yelled.  
  
Everyone hit the deck.   
  
"No baka's. It's my song."  
  
Everyone stood up. "Ah," they all said.  
  
"Hn," Wufei snorted again.  
  
"OHMIGOD! OHMIGODOHMIGOD!" girls screamed out. All the boys turned and saw the fangirls racing right at them.   
  
"AH!" they all screamed. Well, everyone except Wufei. The other pilots, besides Wufei was tackled and glomped.   
  
"Oh, girls," called a voice. On the other side of the room stood Zechs Merquis.   
  
"OHMIGOD! IT'S HIM! ZECHS MERQUIS! GET HIM!"  
  
The girls jumped up and ran to glomp Zechs. "Hey what about us?" Duo called weakly.  
  
"Forget it. I want to go shoot something," Heero said walking out of the arena. Duo agreed and quickly followed.  
  
"Don't cry Quatre," Trowa was begging the blonde pilot.  
  
"They just left. They didn't even say goodbye. They think he's cuter than me," Quatre sniffled. Trowa led the blonde out of the building.  
  
Wufei just snorted. "Baka's." He then began to play his drums again. "WIPEOUT!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Eh, that was weak and dumb, but I'm hormonal and don't feel well and I needed a taste of insanity. ^.^ *What's this, the Goddess becoming sane? OH THE HORROR*   
  
*side notes*  
Duo's song was a parody of Whitney Houston's it's not right but it's okay.  
Trowa's song was a parody of Backstreet Boys Backstreet's Back  
Quatre's was Destiny's Child Jumpin Jumpin  
Heero's was Bye Bye Bye by N*sync   
Just in case any of ya'll cared.  
  



End file.
